


【冢不二】当手冢变成手机

by tangzone



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:54:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26961715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tangzone/pseuds/tangzone
Relationships: Fuji Shuusuke/Tezuka Kunimitsu
Kudos: 4





	【冢不二】当手冢变成手机

*塚不二only  
*沙雕小甜饼，ooc是我的  
*私设异地双向暗恋  
  
这不是自己的房间。  
手塚刚睁开眼睛就意识到了这一点，他听见门外传来少年温柔的声音：“嗯，姐姐晚安。”  
“咔嚓”，门被推开，棕色短发的少年走进来，熟悉的面容进入手塚的视线。  
不二？  
自己怎么会在不二的房间，如果不二看到自己未免也太……不能让不二发现自己，手塚试图挣扎着身体站起来，却发现丝毫没有反应。  
这是怎么回事？！  
“啊啊，今天还没有给手塚打电话呢！”少年将食指放在唇边笑道，“不知道他今天有没有遇见什么有趣的事情。”  
不二拿起了……手塚？！  
手塚这才发现自己居然变成了不二的手机，或者说自己的灵魂被困在这一方小小的机器中。  
不二拨打了手塚的号码，手塚看见他给自己的备注就是简单的【手塚】二字不免有点失望。  
【手机的电量瞬间从92%下滑到65%】  
“咦，手塚今天还在训练没有回来吗？”半晌没有人接电话，不二蹙起眉疑惑地自言自语，“那我先去洗澡吧。”  
回来了！回来了！我不是故意不接你电话的！手塚无声呐喊道，他心情更低落了，每日例行的电话就这样泡汤了……  
【手机的电量下滑到34%】  
手机被放在桌子上，然后不二收拾衣物进了浴室。  
我不能偷窥不二的房间，手塚心想。  
我稍微看一下也可以吧，手塚再想。  
躺在桌子上的视角并不好，他看见天蓝色的壁纸与隐约露出角落的仙人掌群，又看见天花板上明亮的灯与星星点点的装饰贴纸，然后他听见浴室的方向传来少年混杂在水声中隐隐约约的歌声。  
手塚听说过人鱼以歌声引诱猎物的故事，他对故事中人类的评价是太过大意，但他此时似乎触碰到那层朦胧的纱，有些明白那些宁愿赴死于追寻歌声的人类心理了呢。都什么乱七八糟的，手塚清醒过来，他对着自己默念着“不可大意”，不料手机却发出响亮的电子音：“腿子卡不可大意！”  
听见卧室内似乎有什么声音，不二顶着一头湿发从浴室探出了头，房内一切正常，不二迷惑地歪了歪头：“我听错了吗？”  
默念为什么会发出声音！手塚自闭地黑掉了手机屏幕。  
等不二洗好澡出来之后，手塚才重新从自闭状态中抽离，他看见不二背对着他正在擦头发。不二的睡衣貌似有点短了，在少年用毛巾擦拭头发的过程中被举起的手臂牵引着露出因锻炼而覆盖着薄薄一层肌肉的光滑背部，几滴水珠顺着凹陷的腰线向下滑落。  
手塚有点口干舌燥，反应在手机上就是……  
【手机的电量上升到100%】  
“嘀——”  
别误会，手塚没有做出奇怪的事情，只是有人给不二发来了短信。手塚查看了一下信息，是四天宝寺那个部长发过来的。  
不二将毛巾放回浴室，拨弄了一下半干的头发坐在桌边。  
〔不二，谢谢你！你提出的建议很有效，我这盆毒草成长效率高了2.8个百分点，下次有机会再一起去看流星雨吧！〕  
下次？看流星雨？  
【手机的电量下滑到10%】  
不二似乎没有注意到电量的变化，他编辑着信息准备发送出去：〔好啊，下次……〕  
【手机电量不足】  
手机忽然黑屏，不二疑惑着重新按了开机键没有反应，于是转身去找手机充电线。  
眼看着充电插头慢慢靠近了手机，手机屏幕“唰”一下亮了起来。  
【手机的电量上升到30%】  
不二似乎觉得电量还是不够，拿着手机准备把充电线插进去，手塚卯足了劲一冲——  
【手机的电量上升到100%】  
【电量充足！请勿充电！】  
不二像是被什么烫了手一下将手机甩脱在床上，他站在原处看着手机好一会才呐呐道：“这是巧合还是真有这么奇怪的事情？”少年犹豫着重新握住了手机，满电的手机此时十分流畅，似乎是担心不二再插上什么充电线，不二歪了歪头，把给白石回信息的事情放下，决定给手塚再打个电话。  
依然无人接听。  
少年叹了口气：“手塚今天一直没接我电话，要么是还没回来要么是太忙了吧，或者，他也厌烦这样天天打电话的任务了吗？”  
被不二握在手里所以不能接电话的手塚：我不是我没有你别瞎说！  
“自己想太多了吧，青春总是有这样的烦恼呢，”不二自嘲地笑了笑，他揉了揉自己差不多干透的头发，坐在床边自言自语道，“不知道远在海岸对面的你，现在是什么样的心情呢？”  
手塚紧张地看着不二，他似乎意料到了什么，原来不只是自己喜欢着对方么？  
不二……  
“我喜欢着你啊，”轻微的声音从不二的唇间溢出，他捂住了眼睛念出那个人的名字，“手塚。”  
手机的屏幕骤然暗了下去。  
  
远在德国训练营的宿舍中，手塚从梦中惊醒，他发现自己在桌子上趴着睡着了。面前是熟悉的宿舍陈设，台灯下还铺着尚未完成今天记录的日记本。  
那只是个梦？他按着眉心思索，然后发现了一旁的手机。  
两条未接来电。  
备注是〔想〕。  
理想的想，想念的想。  
  
两次电话都没打通的不二突然收到了来自暗恋对象的短信：  
〔下次一起去楚格峰看流星雨吧。〕


End file.
